A Nobody Life
by WriterApprentice
Summary: Crossover with Kingdom Hearts. Full summary inside. Discontinued.
1. Ch 1: Strangers From Somewhere

**Summary: Naruto had been insulted, looked-down upon, glared at, hated, unwanted, and tortured without shame and guilt by the very people he lived next to. However, something changed and he was taught in the arts of the shinobi. Over the years, he gained a few friends and soon had many. There was one who betrayed them all for power and turned his back on them. Naruto, vowed to get his friend back, had failed. Returning empty handed, the council took the opportunity to get rid of him. Naruto would have died but a miracle happened. Crossover with Kingdom Hearts.**

**Rated T for Violence and Language**

**Author's Note: Well what can I say? Inspiration hit me with a wrecking ball. This is purely made up, please no flames.**

* * *

**Ch 1: Strangers From Somewhere**  
At a certain world and at a certain village, 2 lone figures stood on a building. Both of them wore black leather cloaks with matching black gloves, hoods, pants, and boots. Their faces obscured behind the shadows of their hoods as they looked upon their surrounding.

"Refresh my memory, Xaldin. What are we doing here in the first place?" asked a man with a scar on his left cheek and an eye patch on his right eye.

The man had golden eyes and long black hair with strips of white and grey that were tied into a pony tail. He also had a pair of elven-like ears.

"The Superior ordered everyone to collect data on this new world, possibly to answer why this world was left untouched by the Heartless," said a man with black dread locks, side burns on the side of his face, and deep indigo eyes.

He was Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer and III member of Organization XIII. Like all of his colleagues he was a Nobody; shells of their original selves before the Darkness stole their Heart. The other was Xigbar, the Freeshoter and II of Organization XIII. Like Nobodies, both members show no emotions, there was no point if your only source of feelings was deprived from you. Like the others, Xigbar and Xaldin could only try to imitate their emotions with some success.

Though they were deserted of feelings, being a Nobody had a few perks. They didn't feel hungry or thirsty, ever, which is sometimes convenient. They have special powers and weapons over a certain element. But above all, dying normally was out of the question. You could stick a 5-mile knife through a Nobody's heart or anywhere and they would still live. Sure there's pain, but not a drop of blood comes out. The only exceptions are enhanced weapons or attacks which could kill them if they were attacked long enough. The Keyblade was the most known, magic another and possibly a dozen more.

Right now Xigbar and Xaldin had nothing to do due to the fact there wasn't a lot of action since it was the middle of the night. They spent their time hovering from one roof to the next. Soon they heard a soft panting sound and they went to investigate. In a dark alleyway, a shadowy figure was running through, oblivious to the 2 Nobodies above him.

"Wonder what's he running for," asked Xaldin.

"It's none of our business though. They have Hearts and this is their world, why bother? Besides, we're more superior to them," said Xigbar lazily.

Just then a group of people ran by, dressed in some kind of uniform and spotted the figure.

"It's useless to hide demon brat," said one of them as the group walked slowly toward the figure.

"At long last, we will finally get out revenge," said another.

The figure backed away slowly, only to meet the bare wall, a dead end. In one quick motion, the figure jumped high into the air and over the wall, surprising the 2 Nobodies. The group did the same and followed the figure.

"This is about to get interesting," said Xaldin.

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. Ch 2: Insight to the Past

**Author's Note: I so want to kill the person who thought up about homework and 5 days of school.**

**To The ruby wolf: Thanks for your review :).**

**To ****Maple Story of Anime: Why would I kill Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch 2: Insight to the Past**  
As Naruto ran through the dark, deserted streets of his village he reflected on the past. Every since he came back empty handed from the Valley of the End his life slowly went downhill. It started off when he was walking with his friends after dinner. They were happily chatting and hanging out, after saying goodbye and walking for a few steps.

A group of drunken Jounins arrived. When they spotted Naruto, one of them took out his kunai and threw it directly at Naruto's heart. Fortunately, his aim was poor and Naruto managed to jump out of the way. In an instant one of them took another kunai and stabbed him in the back. Another took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground, winded while they savagely kicked.

They were making a huge din that Naruto's friends managed to hear him and quickly came to his aid. They demanded why they were harming Naruto, and to his utter horror, they explained about the Kyubbi and that it was sealed inside Naruto. Every word that spilled out from their mouths, Naruto could feel his Heart get dragged deeper and deeper. Naruto wished that he could just run up to those idiots and shut them up, but he rooted in place from disbelief.

After the drunken Jounins finished with their story, things went from bad to worse. As Naruto stood up, most of his friends backed away from him. Silence fell upon them as tension grew. Finally Sakura broke the silence with one word…

"Monster!"

With that she ran away and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"So, you all think I'm a monster do you?" said Naruto in a grim and empty voice.

Naruto head was bent toward the ground as his hair obscured his face in shadow.

"Fine, call me a monster because I don't care!!! It won't make a difference! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!" screamed Naruto as he ran away, leaving behind a single tear.

Naruto's last words echoed through the streets like empty memories. Only Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Chouji, and Hinata were Naruto's last remaining friends (Tsunade was still friends with him). As Naruto ran home thunder growled in the distant and fain fell heavily, he slowed down as he got closer to his home.

Naruto wept silently while he walked alone, his tears came freely as they mixed with the rain. The next day, no one wanted to talk to him, except Hinata who tried to cheer him up without success. It got worse when Neji caught Hinata with Naruto. He pushed Naruto away from Hinata.

"Don't you ever come close to Hinata, you demon," hissed Neji.

Naruto's team offered very little comfort as Sakura wouldn't even look or get close to him. Naruto tried his best to look and act his usual self towards the others but inside he felt broken, empty, and discarded. By now Naruto was on the verge of what he could tolerate, but when he was summoned by the Council, he was shattered.

The Council decided to get rid of Naruto, using his failure to retrieve Sasuke as a reason. Tsunade tried to persuade the Council, but they were unmoved and she was outvoted. When the shinobi guards tried to escort Naruto to his prison cell, he broke away and ran. The Council ordered a group of Jounins to capture or kill him without hesitation. Tsunade watched from the window, helplessly, as Naruto ran.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto,"

* * *

To be continued… 


	3. Ch 3: Help From Above

**Author's Note: Not much to say.**

**To Varoth: I already planned out the story, but thanks anyways!**

**To Maple Story of Anime: I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Ch 3: Help From Above**  
The Jounins ran after the demon vessel, their Hearts bloated with bloodlust and their Minds bent to one thing, vengeance. They wanted nothing more than to slaughter and mutilate the young teen's body, and that was only the beginning. They wanted to tear up his flesh and send each piece to every villager. They decided to save his head for later, they were planning it show it in public. The Jounins smirked at the thought of how many would praise them in fame for being heroes. The Jounins were so cooped up in their fantasy and Naruto was concentrating on fleeing that they didn't notice Xigbar and Xaldin floating on top of them. The Nobodies were watching with amusement and studying the shinobis until a dark portal appeared on top of a roof. From it came an identical black hooded man. Xigbar and Xaldin diverted their attention and glided their way toward the other Organization member. 

"Find anything interesting, Saix?" asked Xaldin.

"Nothing really, this place is very mediocre," said Saix as he lifted his hood and revealed his face.

Saix's hair was pale blue with 2 strand of it in front of his elfish ears. The top of his hair was spiky but the back was perfectly smooth except for the jagged ends. His eyes were yellow and somewhat glowed like 2 miniature moons in the night. Somehow they gave off a look of something primal hidden beneath that cool, collected look. What was most obvious was his x-shaped scar that was above his nose and between his eyes. Saix was VII of Organization XIII, the Lunar Diviner. Every Nobody knew Saix's other half was like and they planned to be wary around him, though some weren't as careful and that caused Saix to go berserk. Overall they planned to keep him the way he was right now.

"So what are 2 doing?" asked Saix.

"Looking," answered Xigbar as he pointed at Naruto and the Jounins.

In an instant a kunai was thrown at Naruto, but he managed to jump out of the way. But at the same time another was thrown and struck his right leg. Naruto yelled in pain and surprise as he tumbled to the ground, blood leaked forth from the wound. In one action, he ripped the blade out, wincing in pain. Red chakra began to wrap around the wound and in seconds, was quickly healed. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix were amazed at Naruto's skill and looked on as one of the Jounins kicked Naruto's face brutally causing him to fly a few feet away.

"Why don't we help him?" offered Xigbar.

The other 2 looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Oh come on, I'm dying for some action. I know you want some as well," said Xigbar as he summoned his guns in a flash of purple light.

"Why not?" said Saix.

"We could use a little exercise," smirked Xaldin.

"All right then, I'll go first then you guys follow," said Xigbar as he teleported to the next building.

Hidden in the shadow, Xigbar took a careful aim and fired a single bullet in front of the Jounins. They stopped in their tracks in confusion as they tried to find the source of the strange weapon. Then all the sudden, they heard the loud ruffle of a cloak as they saw a hooded figure jumped and landed gently in between them and Naruto. The Jounins got into a battle stance while Naruto was on the floor, staring in awe.

Then a second identical hooded figure jumped down next to the first and swung both his arms across his hidden face. 6 raging black twisters formed around Xaldin, as he brought his hands down in one swift motion they disappeared. In their place were 6 strange indigo lances that balanced on their dragon head-shaped tip. On the top was another sharp tip in the shape of a perfect cross. The 6 lances disappeared in a gust of wind and started falling above Xaldin. He caught 2, 1 in each of his hands, the 3rd was in his right hand while the last 3 hovered next to him. And to the shinobis amazement, Xaldin was actually floating in the air.

Saix was the last one to come in as he summoned out his claymore. Saix's claymore was mostly pale blue to white. On the tip was a yellow perfect cross surrounded by a sapphire blue ring. Each side a 3 short spikes. He shook his claymore slightly, which gave off the sound of pocket bells, giving off a feeling of innocents. But in one twist, there was a burst of light as a second layer of more sharper and longer spikes appeared. Saix's claymore looked more deadly and scarier.

The ANBUs threw a handful of kunai and shuriken and the 3 Nobodies at blinding speeds. Xaldin lazily lifted on hand, and with a flick of his wrist, a huge gust a wind came whooshing down on the incoming weapons. The blades faltered and fell aimlessly on the hard ground with clinks.

Xigbar lifted his guns high, and with a small click, bullets started shooting off at speeds the Jounins couldn't pick up. Bullet after bullet went whizzing by as they tried to dodge each of them blindly. Most managed to graze their flesh off as blood spluttered out. Xigbar soon went into trigger happy mode as he mashed on the trigger as a massive wave of bullets rocketed forth. In a second 2 Jounins fell to the ground dead with bullets sticking out through their bodies in multiple areas, a pool of blood quickly formed around them.

The Jounins were stunned with shock, but quickly regained themselves as Xaldin was already upon them. 1 decided to fight Xaldin hand to hand while another decided to fight him with a kunai at hand. But it proved to be a grave mistake. Instantly 3 of Xaldin's floating lances started rotating, creating a shield of wind around him. The 2 Jounins stopped on their tracks and Xaldin took the opportunity. He grabbed all 6 of his lances without touching them and swung them with inhumane speeds. With each swipe, there was only a blur as the 2 Jounins tried to dodge the attacks. Xaldin swung his lances back and swung them forward from above; as he did they grew in size and slammed onto the ground.

The lances shrunk and moved by themselves. They slashed and stabbed at the shinobis like they had a mind of their own, each of their attacks were unique from the rest. The 2 shinobis received many cuts and scratches as they both defended themselves, using their kunai. The lances quickly disappeared, confusing the ninjas, but were met as multiple and massive beams of white and indigo beams of light shot from the heavens. The white beams were in fact the lances diving from the air. The shinoibis noticed that Xaldin was floating in mid-air.

One lance managed to knock down one of the shinobi to the floor, the other lances responded by surrounding and spinning around him. In one quick motion all 6 lances flew into the air and grew larger. In a blink of an eye, all 6 stabbed right through his chest and impaled him into the gound. Blood fountain into the sky as the Jounin died with a frozen scream.

The other Jounin was shaking in fear as Xaldin decided to end his life. He shot his arms forward, in turn his lances charged toward the shinobi. The weapons only stabbed him in the sides of his body into a wall, rooting him in place. Xaldin summoned back his lances and jumped high into the air as they connected to each other. The lances began to glow an indigo light as they moved in a way that resembled a dragon. Xaldin gracefully landed on the leading lance and stepped back a bit. The front of the lance opened up and formed a head made up from 3 lance tips. Each tip glowed as the center began to gather up the power of the winds. The ANBU didn't have time to yell as his body was obliterated by a gigantic whirlwind. The only thing that remained was a crater and an outline of a body.

There were only 6 more Jounins left and despite their numbers and skills, they highly doubt they could take down one of them with all of them put together. They began to back away slowly, but were met with an ominous and cool voice behind them.

"Going so soon? I haven't had my turn, yet," said Saix.

The ninjas turned in surprise as Saix held his claymore in his right hand. The direction of his hood told them that he was looking up in the sky. The shinobis looked at the same direction and saw a cloud move away, revealing a full moon. The pale and serene light created long shadows on the ground. The moonlight also mysteriously made Saix's eyes glow a bit more. Xigbar and Xaldin recognized his change in personality and quickly fled, confusing anyone who was watching them. Saix inhaled deeply and gave a relaxing sigh.

"Don't you feel the power of the Moon?" asked Saix.

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Ch 4: Power of the Moon

**Author's Note: Zexion is not EMO! Ok that was random…**

**To ****MysticMaiden 18****: THANK YOU!!!**

**To ****fenix999****: Don't worry, I edited chapter 3 :)!**

**To ****Ryo-kun16****: Thanks for your review :)! Sorry about chapter 3, I edited it though.**

**To The ruby wolf: Thanks you!**

**To omega star: I will!**

**Disclaimer: Love Organization XIII and Naruto, but they belong to Square Enix and Masashi Kishimoto. The world is cruel.**

* * *

**Ch 4: Power of the Moon**  
Saix flipped his claymore in the air and caught the handle. The top of the claymore now face the ground. Saix bent down a bit as he moved his right hand toward his left and swung the claymore. Wind howled through the deserted streets as the shinobis covered their faces from the dust. As the wind dies down, Saix flew into the air.

"Moon, shine down! RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Saix through his hood as he went berserk.

Saix crashed into the ground as he slammed his claymore into the ANBUs. They managed to jump out of the way, but weren't expecting walls of deep blue aura to erupt from the ground. Each ANBU were hit, and as they fell to the ground their uniforms burst into ghostly blue flames. They had only moments to spare as Saix flipped back and brought his claymore down again. With each strike, Saix increased his speed until he became blur of a flurry of white and blue.

"BEGONE!" shouted Saix as he threw his claymore.

The claymore was only a blur as one lodged itself into the ribs of one the ANBU. Right at contact, the claymore exploded the area with walls of lunar aura. 1 down 5 to go. Saix began to glide along the ground and he did a wave of the same blue aura exploded from him. As he glides toward the ANBU, the aura he leaves behind resembles ripples on water, except these ripples could cause inducing pain.

Saix then summoned another claymore in his left hand (this is made up, please no flame). Saix glided faster into a blur of black and attack one of the ANBU viciously. Each strike the ANBU received was 10 times more powerful than he had ever experienced. He heard his bone crack and shatter under the blows and the stinging pain of the spikes from the claymore penetrating his flesh. In seconds, the ANBU felt bitter warm blood dribbling down his mouth as his world went black.

Saix leaped into the air and threw his claymores without hesitation and rest. Soon the whole street lit up in ghostly blue as they crissed-crossed and exploded everywhere. The street soon became to look like a mine field as more and more claymores were thrown. To end it all, Saix threw 2 claymores at the same time and resulted in an explosion of blue aura. The light dimmed and what were left were small, smoking craters surrounding one massive one. The mangled, twisted, and charred bodies of the ANBUs were left dead in their own blood as the last blue embers were puffed out.

* * *

To be continued… 


	5. Ch 5: Running Away

**Author's Note: So much to write, so little time. WHY!!!**

**To ****fenix999****: Your welcome and thanks for the review!**

**To ****MysticMaiden 18****: Thanks for the review!**

**To ****The ruby wolf****: Thanks for enjoying the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and KH!**

* * *

**Ch 5: Running Away**  
"Hey you alight, little dude?" asked Xigbar as he stretched his hand out.

"Uh… yea," said Naruto as he took Xigbar's hand and lifted himself off the ground. "Thanks for helping me,"

"It was no sweat," said Xigbar.

"So why'd you help me?" asked Naruto.

"We didn't help, we just felt like to have a little fun." answered Xaldin.

"Oh… so where are you guys from?"

"Somewhere, or more accurately nowhere," said Saix

"Nowhere? Then how did you guys come here?"

"That's our secret, little dude," said Xigbar, coolly.

"Well you're going to have to tell me sooner or later," huffed Naruto.

Beep, beep, beep.  
A beeping sound emitted from the pockets of the 3 Nobodies. They reached into their pockets and took out what looked like a PDA.

"The Superior is summoning us back," said Xaldin.

"We better go. It was nice meeting you," said Xigbar with a wave.

With that a dark portal appeared in front of the 3 Nobodies, amazing Naruto.

"Oh and before we go, a word of advise. It's best you take all your possessions and leave, it's not safe for you," said Xaldin as he and Xigbar disappeared into the depths of darkness.

Saix was the last to go, but before he proceeded he was halted by Naruto's question.

"Wait, what are your names?"

Saix turned his head slightly at Naruto, but he turned it back to face the portal.

"Out names aren't important so is our other identity, but what is important is knowing that we're Nobody," said Saix as he walked though the portal.

The dark portal closed and vanished in a few wisps or dark mist. Naruto was left confused at Saix's word, but he decided to put it aside for now. There were more important matters at hand. Naruto soon heard shouting and the sound of other people running, directly to his direction. Finding himself trapped, he decided to go under. He found a man hole cover and quickly, with the help of Chakra, lifted it revealing a deep, dark, and stinking hole. Without hesitation, he jumped onto the ladder and covered the hole.

Inside was a damp and dim tunnel of running water. The whole place stank of human waste and other sewage. Naruto nearly gagged and threw up his dinner but suppressed it. He quickly ran his way through the dimness and found his way back home. Naruto climbed up a ladder and quietly lifted up the manhole cover. He took a quick peek, and after conforming the area was deserted, he quietly climbed out and unlocked the door.

Once Naruto closed the door he decided against turning on the lights, fearing that it would attract attention. Naruto sprinted up to his room and took out his travel bag. He decided only on the essentials; water, Ramen (of course, he filled half the bag with it), other foods, extra clothes, and above all spare weapons. When Naruto noticed the photo of his team and other friends, he looked coldly at them but never noticed tears welling up in his eyes.

Naruto closed and secured his bag and strapped it on his back. Before he left, he wrote a note to the only person he knew was more than his friend but a family. He wrote the final words of goodbye and let the pencil drop on the paper. He opened the door and closed it as he dropped the key to his house on the carpet, what was the use of keeping it if he was going to go.

Naruto snuck his way through the streets and out of the tall gate of his village. As he walked down the dirt path, he gave Konoha one final look before he turned away from it.

* * *

It was early morning in Konoha and the sun had just as many animals and creatures opened up their sleepy eyes to a new day. Nature felt calm and serene, as usual, but the people of Konoha felt differently. Already word spread like wildfire as people gathered around the place of incident. What people saw were images that would horrify them for a long time.

Craters were scattered all over the street, windows were shattered into powder, street lights and poles were collapsing or near to ruin, thousands of marks scarred and cracked the buildings and ground. But what were most horrifying were the conditions of the ANBUs found in the street. All were dead, but the way they had died stuck into the Heart of even the bravest ninja. They knew that no mere human force could have done to cause such devastation. The ANBUs bodies would forever scar the memories of every ninja.

* * *

Iruka was walking and enjoying the fresh morning air, but something in the back of his mind troubled him. His fear would be soon answered when he saw a large group of people crowding around the area. Curious, he went to investigate. Iruka jumped from one roof and landed onto the clearing. He was met with a shocking scene. The whole street was practically devastated, and on one side their laid 8 white sheets covering up 8 bodies. As Iruka walk foreword, someone else walked up to him.

"Yo," greeted Kakashi.

"Morning, Kakashi,"

"I see you just discovered what happened,"

"Yea, care to fill me in on the details?"

"Well as you can see, some ANBUs encountered some trouble and you know what happened. Right now we don't know how this really happened, but we only know that 9 ANBUs are now dead."

"9? There's only 8 bodies,"

Kakashi pointed behind Iruka who turned around and saw something really shocking. An outline of a body on a smashed wall of a building.

"Is that even possible!" muttered Iruka under his breath.

Just then, Iruka remembered about Naruto and feared he might be in trouble.

"I got to go Kakashi, really busy to day. See ya later," said Iruka as he jumped away.

As Iruka arrived at Naruto's house, the first thing he discovered was the house key on the floor. He picked up and looked at, which only made his fear stronger. Iruka opened the door and found it surprising that it was unlocked. As Iruka walked in he discovers every room had become a mess, indicating hasty packing. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed a note on the table. Iruka's Heart pumped faster as he approached the note and read it. When he finished, something inside of him felt like balloon deflating as he felt alone and loss.

* * *

To be continued… 


	6. Ch 6: Meeting With the Superior

**Author's Note: AUGH! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was so busy with school and I just recently moved to a new place so I couldn't find time to write new chapter! SORRY!**

**To MysticMaiden 18: Thanks!**

**To fenix999: Thanks for you review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

****Ch 6: Meeting With the Superior**

Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix appeared in the center of a white room that had 13 tall thrones, each with the Organization symbol carved on top. The 3 members teleported to their respected thrones and waited for the Superior to come. In seconds, a man with tanned skin, long spiky white hair, and sharp orange eyes. This was Xemnas, Superior and I of Organization XIII.

"Did you 3 have fun?" asked Xemnas.

"Somewhat," said Xaldin.

"It was interesting," said Xigbar as he laid his back to one of the arm rest and plopped his legs on the other.

"It was extremely boring, that's all I can say," said Saix.

"Really? What I saw was that you had some fun with a few of the inhabitants," said Xemnas as he waved his hand.

In an instant an orb appeared and showed a video replay of their battle with the ANBU.

"What I'm most interested in is that boy," said Xemnas as he zoomed in on Naruto. "Why, in all of Kingdom Hearts, would they attack him?"

"Don't know, but we did hear them call him a demon," said Xaldin.

"Demon, eh? He looks pretty normal to me, except those birthmarks on the side of his cheeks," said Xemnas.

"Hm… well I did sense something else in the boy. Something primal and powerful, maybe that's the demon they were talking about," said Saix.

"Interesting," said Xemnas as he crossed his arms.

The Superior looked on as the video focused on Naruto, present situation. Naruto was now jumping from tree branch to tree branch as he made his way through the dense forest.

"Judging from the scenery, I say the boy is getting closer to Axel, Demyx and Roxas,"

* * *

To be continued… 


	7. Ch 7: Dreams

**Author's Note: This whole chapter is made up; I'm just using my imagination!**

**To ****MysticMaiden 18****: Thank you!**

**To ****Ryo-kun16****: He will!**

**To ****Meinos Kaen****: Thank you!**

**To ****Buckyboy****: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: It is to my deepest regret to say that I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Heats.**

* * *

**Ch 7: Dreams**  
Naruto had been jumping for half a day already and now he was nearly exhausted. He didn't have time to eat breakfast and now he was famished. Tired, hungry, and on the run; Naruto had to quickly find a well hidden shelter. His wish was granted when he found a cave hidden behind some bushes.

As Naruto made his way through, and went inside the cave, he dropped his bag on the dry floor. The cave was dry and fairly small but it wasn't deep. At least the vegetation hid it well. Naruto sat down on the ground and slumped on the wall. He ate a quick snack and drank a few sips of water.

After he was done, he made sure no one could see him. After a few seconds; Naruto laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. The hot afternoon sun beat down on the landscape and the air was hot and stuffy. Insects emitted lazy buzzing noise as the wind blew calmly. Naruto was still tired and the heat and noise lured him to sleep.

Naruto tried to stay up, but he soon gave up. In seconds he was slumbering away. The heat, noise, and wind disappeared as Naruto was brought to a dream. He felt himself no longer lying on the rugged ground, but on top of something smooth and cool. He opened his eyes for a moment to see nothing but misty darkness around him and a ray of light on top of him.

Naruto rolled sideways to block the light, but as he did a mysterious voice spoke from nowhere.

"Wake up," spoke the voice.

The voice sounded neither male nor female, but it sounded cool, calm, and patient. Naruto tried to ignore the voice and gave a tired mumble.

"Wake up, there much to do," said the voice.

"Can't it wait?" moaned Naruto.

"No, it can't"

Right at that moment, Naruto felt the surface underneath him rumble and shake. He soon heard the crack of glass followed after. Naruto jumped up and turned around. He saw a circular platform made entirely of stained glass. On the center he saw a portrait of Konoha with the Hokage Monument in the back, surrounded by a red border. On the top of the stain glass was the village symbol.

On the corners of Konoha were the faces of the now deceased Hokage. On the top left was (Shodaime) the 1st Hokage, on the bottom left was (Nidaime) the 2nd Hokage, on the top right was Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage, and finally on the bottom right was (Yondaime) the 4th Hokage. Each of their faces were pieced together entirely in crimson red glass as it portrayed them staring at Naruto, smiling softly.

As the tremors continued; deep, jagged cracks zigzagged the fragile surface. As Naruto looked around, the crack came from the very edge of the platform. The crack continued grow ever closer toward the center, where Naruto was now standing as he slowly backed away. Finally, as they meet silence fell over the empty realm. But it soon was shattered as a deep rumbling was heard.

Shards of colored glass fell into the darkness below, starting from the edges as they made their way inside. The shards fell one by one, but soon cascaded down into the abyss as the tinkling sound of glass against glass was heard.

Naruto head swung from side to side in panic as he tried to find a way to escape. But before he had a single thought; the very ground beneath him collapsed. He tried to utter out a scream, but Naruto seemed to have lost his voice. With his mouth gaping; Naruto fell into the unknown.

He soon started to slow down as another stain glass platform came into view. As Naruto landed softly, he noticed the different portrait. This time the stain glass showed himself in his orange jumpsuit and pants, opened toed blue boots, and his blue headband on his forehead. One of his hands was on the back of his neck and showing off his trademark foxy grin. Behind the stain glass Naruto was a background of Ramen. Around him was an orange border but near him were face portraits of his used to be friends.

At the top, going right was Iruka, Sakura, Udon, Hinata, Shino, Mogei, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Sasuke, and Tsunade. Each of them was staring at the real Naruto with warm smiles.

"You friends…" whispered the voice. "No longer…"

In an instant, a pool of darkness covered the whole platform, which caused Naruto to jump. The darkness dissolved into black mist as the stain glass changed. Most of the faces of Naruto's friends were now turned away from, only a few remained smiling at him. (forgot to add that Konohamaru and his friends are still friends with Naruto)

"And what's this?" asked the voice as a beam of light illuminated the hidden face of Sasuke, which was now shattered. "One had betrayed you, while most abandoned you."

"What do you want with me?!" Naruto blurted out, angrily.

There were now beads of tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

"I want to know which path you would take." answered the voice.

Naruto was confused at the voice's answer but it was soon clear as 2 doors appeared on either side of him. On the left of Naruto was a slim door with a pink border, the door was pink and white with a few strips of gold. The door to the right was slim, but it was almost entirely black that mixed sickly with blood red. It had 2 yellow diamond shaped windows that gave the impression of eyes.

"If you go left, you will walk down the path of light. If you go right, you will enter the path of darkness. The choice is yours," said the voice.

As Naruto observed each door, the first thing he did was to go up to the 1st door. But as he got closer, he began to have doubts as he thought of what happened at the village. Naruto turned away as he looked at the 2nd door. Naruto decided to leave it alone as he thought about how Sasuke betrayed everyone for power.

"I can't decide!" shouted Naruto.

"Would you prefer the path in between?" asked the voice as another door materialized in the north part of the platform, between the 2 other doors.

The 3rd door was entirely white and slim, except for a few grey areas. As Naruto got closer, he touched the door without hesitation. There was a loud click as the door opened outward, allowing a small space in between. The opening soon widen slowly as Naruto tried to see through the other side.

Unconsciously, Naruto proceeded within and when he was deep enough, the doors slowly closed. In an instant Naruto fell, again, but it soon ended as he landed on another stain glass platform. The stain glass had and white and grey border and at the very center was a strange symbol. As soon as Naruto landed, 13 black portals appeared around him. Naruto became alert as he went into a battle stance, but he faltered as he recognized the cloaks the people wore as they came out.

The 13 cloaked figures stared at Naruto through their hoods and he stared back. There were a few moments of silence before the voice came back.

"You have chosen neither the path of light nor dark, but the path in between. May it lead you to a better life, young one…"

* * *

To be continued… 


	8. Ch 8: Captured and Saved Again

**Author's Note: YAY! A fight scene is here!!!**

**MysticMaiden 18****: Thank you!!!**

**Kasek****: Thanks :)!**

**Buckyboy****: Thanks for your review!**

**Ryo-kun16****: Thanks!**

**fenix999****: Don't worry, here's the action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Now on to the story!**

**Note: Before you read on, the fight scene will contain some attacks/techniques not found in the game of Kingdom Hearts. Please no flames.**

* * *

**Ch 8: Captured and Saved Again**  
Naruto mumbled in his sleep for a bit, before he fluttered his eyes open. As he did he saw harsh sunlight overhead above the canopy of trees, indicating that he only slept for a few minutes. He snapped his eyes shut to block the sharp light and turned around to block the light. It only gave him a few seconds to notice something was not right.

"_Wait a minute. Was I supposed to be in a cave, why is the sun above me?" thought Naruto._

Naruto tried to get up, but he couldn't as he found his arms and legs tied by rope. Naruto tried to squirm his way out but only to have the ropes dig into his skin. He then tried to use Chakra in any form possible to get his way out. But no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't.

"ARGH! Let me go!" shouted Naruto, to no one particular.

"Shut up, demon brat!" said a gruff voice.

Instantly, Naruto felt a heavy blow in his stomach. Naruto winced in pain as he curled inward. In a quick moment, Naruto looked up to see a group of 6 shinobi guards from Konoha.

"It was easy to find you demon with all that moving you did while you were sleeping," smirked one of the ninjas.

"I bet he was dreaming of killing innocent children," said another.

"Oh he did? Did you?" asked one of the shinobi, which was closest to Naruto.

In one swift motion he gave Naruto another swift kick in the stomach. Everyone around Naruto was laughing loudly at Naruto's pain, enjoying the time of their lives. Naruto tried another attempt at escaping, but one of them caught.

"Trying to escape, eh?"

This time another kick was brought to Naruto's face. Pain blossomed from his nose as he felt warm, bitter blood flow freely from it.

"Come, let's be done with what we were sent here to do," announced one shinobi.

When he did, the whole group took out their kunai. The closet one to Naruto roughly pulled his hair and set his upright. When he was finished, he brought the blade to Naruto throat. Naruto felt the cool, sharp metal against his warm skin. Next was a small pinch from the very tip of the kunai.

"Any last words, demon?"

"Dance water, dance!!!"

"What the hell!"

Naruto felt watery hands push him away from the group of shinobis. He turned his head for a quick moment to see clones of water holding on to the 6 ninjas. The ninjas had faces of surprise and anger at whoever attacked them.

From the bushes came out a person in a familiar black cloak, he was holding a blue, strangely shaped sitar in his left hand.

"Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing?" asked one the shinobis, angrily.

"First off, why are you attacking a defenseless kid?" asked the man.

Naruto twitched at being called a kid, although he did look a bit young for his age.

"Do you know who this is!" shouted one of the shinobi.

"Uh no… but we do know one thing. You six are going to be in pain, P-A-I-N got it memorized?" said another voice.

A second person in the identical black cloak came from the shadows. He was holding 2 chakrams that was white on the outside but red in the inner circle. Right at that moment there was the rustle from the bushes.

"There you 2 are, I've been trying to find you," said the third person.

The third person wore the same black cloak but was shorter than the other 2, indicating that he could be the youngest.

"So did I miss something?" asked the third cloaked person as he looked at the 6 trapped shinobi and back at his friends.

"Not really, we were just starting to have a little fun," said the second person.

"Bet you were going to start without me," said the third person as he summoned out 2 strangely shaped weapons that resembled large keys. On his left hand was an entirely white one with a star-shaped tip that had a sort blue center that blended into soft violet which ended at the bright yellow tips. There was a silver chain attached to end with a small yellow star at then end.

On his right hand was an entirely black one with a dark violet gem in the part where the blade met the hand rest of the weapon. A chain of black was attached to end with a black crown at the very end of the chain. These 2 weapons were the one out of many Keyblades.

"Are you ready? Cause here we come!" shouted the second person as he rose up and brought both of his arms down.

In an instant, tall walls of inferno erupted from the ground around the clearing. The shinobis felt the dry heat burning their skin as their eyes watered a bit. The person with the sitar played a few noted as the water clones released the ninjas and surrounded Naruto. The person with the chakrams held one of his hands high as flames gathered.

"Burn baby!!!"

Both of his chakrams flew around him, surrounded by flames, before they slammed into the ground. A large pillar of fire exploded in the middle as the whole area was blackened and cracked with lava. The shinobis were shocked at both the heat and power as they jumped a little to avoid burning their feet. They soon put Chakra into their open-toed boots to lower the heat.

The person with the chakram ran toward 2 of the ninjas. He jumped into the air before he swung both at them. As they made their way toward the 2 ninjas, both weapons left a path of fire pillars. The 2 only had seconds to dodge as the weapons were caught in their master's hands. The cloaked stranger began to swing both his chakrams at the shinobis. The ninjas heard the whooshing sound of the blades as they sliced the air. The stranger managed to slice a bit of their chest as they jumped farther.

The person with the Keyblades ran towards another 2 of the shinobis and swung both of them. The shinobis had only moments to dodge the attack as the blades were swung into a blur of black and white. The 2 ninjas jumped back as each Keyblade sliced the space they were once standing. The onslaught quickened as the cloaked stranger twister, turned, and twirled with each swing.

The one with the sitar was left as the remaining 2 shinobis jumped in front of him.

"You know, usually I'm a poor fighter and fighting isn't my thing. But when it comes to helping someone; the easy street closes for you guys!" said the stranger as he pointed a finger at them.

He began playing furiously on the strings, with passion, as pools of water were created. The pools of water soon formed into clones as they hopped around the shinobis.

"Let's see how fast you can attack," smirked the stranger as he continued to play.

The shinobis, confused at their opponent's comment, decided to ignore the clones since they weren't attacking. They tried to attack the stranger by throwing a handful of kunai, but were unsuccessful as the clones blocked every single blade.

In 10 quick seconds the clones began to wobble violently as they began to spin around the 2 ninjas (this is completely made up). The clones began to merge together on the ground as they spun faster and faster. Soon the ninjas found themselves trapped in a whirlpool.

The shinobis who were fighting the stranger with the chakrams were having a difficult time attacking. The stranger, all the suddenly, threw both his weapons at the shinobis. This time they moved as if they had a mind of their own. The chakrams savagely sliced, slashed, stabbed, and burned the ninjas without mercy.

They managed to separate the ninjas away from each other as they returned back to the stranger's hands. The stranger jumped back into the flaming walls and disappeared into the inferno. The ninjas searched frantically before something caught them from the corner of their eye.

"You won't forget this! HA!"

Before either could react, the stranger burst from the flames and slammed both of his hands, near 1 of the ninjas, into the ground. A gigantic pillar of fire erupted from the ground as a titanic wind howled through the battle. The screaming pain of the shinobi was heard as his body was slowly burnt into ashes.

The stranger with the Keyblade threw one of them directly at one of the ninjas. He caught it with ease, but the stranger appeared out of nowhere behind the unexpected ninja. The stranger thrust his Keyblade into the center of the shinobi's back. The Keyblade easily went through the shinobis flesh like a hot knife though butter. But instead of blood leaking out, rays of light shined though the wound.

"Too easy,"

He kicked the shinobi to pull out his Keyblade from his body. As he did, the shinobi fell to his knees as a red Heart shaped crystal appeared and floated away. The shinobi's body slowly began to disappear into wisps of light was sparkles.

The stranger with the sitar continued to play faster and faster. As each string was plucked the water, which was swirling around the 2 shinobis, became more violent. He began to play a different note and as he did, chains of water spewed forth and trapped one of the shinobis.

"Sorry that you wouldn't live to hear my encore," said the cloaked stranger.

The stranger plucked one more string and as he did, the water surged forward toward the trapped ninja. He didn't have time to yell as the water, magically, surged into his mouth and drowning him instantly. The water evaporated, leaving the pale dead body on the ground.

The remaining 3 shinobis backed away slowly as the 3 hooded strangers walked slowly towards them.

"Let's just finish them off, quickly, and be done with this," said the stranger with the chakrams.

With that, the person with the sitar raised up one of his hands. From it, a geyser of water shot forth and crashed dead center into of the shinobi's chest. The force was so immense that the ninja heard his ribs crack as pain exploded. Before he reached the ground, he was already dead.

The person with the chakrams jumped from the ground and literally flew toward one of the shinobi. As he made his way, he left a path of flames behind him. The shinobi tried to jump out of the way, but he was a second too late. The man slashed both of his chakrams, leaving deep cuts on the ninja's chest. In mere moments fire exploded everywhere, incinerating the ninja's body.

The teen with the Keyblades threw both of them, directly at the remaining shinobi. He caught the first one, but the second one managed to impale him through into the ground. As before; light leaked out as another Heart floated away into the sky.

The battle was over and the walls of fire surrounding the clearing began to die down. Surprisingly, the trees were untouched despite the heat and how close they were to the walls. The 3 cloaked strangers dispelled their weapons in burst of fire, water, or light. They turned around and walked towards Naruto and helped untie him.

"Man, we were lucky we got here in time," said the cloaked person, the one who controlled water.

"Tell me about it, I still can't believe you managed to survive through all that they did to you," said the cloaked person, who had once wielded the chakrams.

"Strange that you didn't get any bruises," said the cloaked teen.

"So what brings you here in the middle of nowhere and why did they attack you?" asked the fire wielding person.

"Well…"

* * *

To be continued… (yes I know it's a strange ending) 


	9. Ch 9: Taken Under Their Wing

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update!**

**To ****MysticMaiden 18****: Thank you!**

**To ****Ryo-kun16****: Thanks!**

**To ****Buckyboy****: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. But I'm happy that we're allowed to write fanfics!**

* * *

**Ch 9: Taken Under Their Wing**  
"So what brings you here in the middle of nowhere and why did they attack you?"

"Well… how can I explain this? The reason why these people tried to attack was because I ran away from my village." said Naruto.

"Your lying," said one of the cloaked stranger, instantly.

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"Two reasons. One, it seems too harsh and too unbelievable that people would killk you just because you left. And two-"

"Actually the first reason was true," interrupted Naruto.

"Oh… tough world you live in,"

"Anyways, you were saying?" said Naruto.

"Oh yea, two your blinking too much,"

"I'm that obvious?" said Naruto, with a bit of surprise.

All 3 cloaked strangers nodded while Naruto just sighed.

"Ok you caught me. Here's the truth, but promise me you won't react badly to it," said Naruto.

"We promise,"

"Ok, the reason why these people were hunting me down is because of the Kyuubi that's sealed inside of me," said Naruto.

There was a moment of silent until the hooded stranger, that wielded water, broke it with a question.

"What's a Kyuubi?"

Naruto fell to the ground anime style before he answered.

"What backwater villages do you guys come from?! Don't you guys even know what a Biju is?!"

All 3 shook their heads left to right.

"Well to start with, the Kyuubi is a good example of a Biju. Kyuubi is a nine-tail fox demon. The reason why it's sealed inside of me is because the Yondaime, the 4th Hokage, had to protect the village from the Kyuubi's attack," said Naruto.

"I'm still confused, what's a Hokage?"

Yet again, Naruto fell to ground.

"Never mind, it's going to take a long time explaining everything," said Naruto.

"Still, your explanation doesn't clear up why those people attacked you,"

"Well the reason was because everyone in my village thinks I'm the Kyuubi or the Kyuubi reincarnated. Because of this, everyone wants to kill me for revenge or to look like hero for saving the village."

"That's just plain wrong, you should be honoured not scapegoat. You're the jailer not the prisoner; you practically saved many innocent lives by having it sealed inside of you. Are they blinded?!"

"Don't forget probably stupid,"

"Kid, you're not safe here in this world. How about you come with us; there's no use in staying here,"

Naruto over the offer, but after thinking of how much he lost he accepted without hesitation.

"Why not?" said Naruto.

"Well then, welcome to the team! The name's Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" said Axel as he removed his hood.

Axel had long red spiky hair and emerald green eyes. Underneath them was a strange mark under each eyes that looked like upside-down tear drops. Axel was IIX of Organization XIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"I'm Demyx," said Demyx as he removed his hood.

Demyx had spiky, dirty-blond hair that was in a Mohawk style. 2 strands of hair fell in front of his blue-green eyes. Demyx was IX of Organization XIII, the Melodious Nocturne.

"And I'm Roxas," said Roxas as he revealed his face.

Roxas had spiky blond hair that seemed to defy gravity. The back half of his hair slanted to his left while the other front half slanted toward the right. A few strands fell in front of his deep blue eyes.

"Not sure how Xemnas would react to this if he sees you. He's not the welcoming type of guy," said Demyx to Naruto.

"Well we have to disguise you in some way or probably hide you," said Axel.

"Hiding is probably the only options we have," said Roxas.

"Yea, probably," said Axel summoned out a dark portal.

"Before we forget, what's you name?" asked Demyx.

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Naruto gladly.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," smiled Demyx.

"Well come on, we don't have all day," said Axel, impatiently.

As Naruto walked up to the dark portal, he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxas.

"Is this thing safe? Looks pretty suspicious,"

"We used it a million times before and nothing happens to us," said Demyx.

"Come on, where your sense of adventure?" smirked Axel.

"Alright then!" said Naruto as he ran through the darkness.

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas followed after Naruto. When all 3 stepped inside, the portal evaporated into few wisps of black mist, leaving no trace of their existence. The only things left were the dead bodies and the scars from battle.

* * *

To be continued… 


	10. Ch 10: Meeting the Rest Pt 1

**Author's Note: The other members finally make their appearances!!! YAY!!!**

**To ****Buckyboy****: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch 10: Meeting the Rest Pt. 1**  
The World That Never Was, home of all Nobodies. The whole world only had a beach and a single city. The city itself was somewhat gloomy and dark like everything else. The sun rarely shined on the city as heavy clouds ruled the sky. The only source of lights was the heart-shaped moon in the small clear patch of sky and the plasma lights from the buildings. The lights from the buildings often give of a feeling of life mouth, nose, and staring glowing eyes. Their beach was nearly or entirely black and so was the sea. The sea too looked as black was tar and crude oil. Not very welcoming.

(this part is made up, please no flames) But this is what you would see if you trespassed into the World That Never Was. The Organization planned it that way to make trespassers think twice about stepping in. They planned to make it as a psychological defence; making their whole world look intimidating and ominous. The World that Never Was is just like any other world. They had sunny days, rainy days, snowy days, windy days, foggy days, you name it. The cycle of their sun and moon, days and nights were the same but varied from the change in seasons.

The people who live in this world lead many normal lives, owning shops, stalls, restaurants, cafés, book stores, clubs, bars, and even malls. The only thing that makes this world apart from the others is the shape of their moon and the appearances of many of the population and the names they pick for property.

Currently the sun was just about to set as a dark portal appeared in an alleyway. At first Naruto was the first to stumble out of the portal. As soon as he was out, he collapsed on his knees shivering and twitching slightly. Roxas, Demyx, and Axel followed after as the portal closed. They knelt by Naruto's side, their face filled with concern.

"You alright?" asked Demyx.

"C-c-cold," shivered Naruto.

Axel put his hand on Naruto's forehead finding it wet with cold sweat.

"How did it feel?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know. Just weird; like the air was sucked out of me and I couldn't breath. It was like I was in freezing water," replied Naruto.

"Must be the side-effects of using the Corridor of Darkness for the first time," said Axel. "Maybe it only affects people with Hearts,"

"Hearts?" asked Naruto with a confused look.

"Well you see like me, Demyx, and Axel we don't have Hearts. Basically we're what's left; the body, mind, and soul after a Heart is taken by the Darkness," explained Roxas. "The Hearts is one of the essential and fragile pieces of living things; it's also your source of emotions. When a Heart is taken by the Darkness a Heartless is created, creatures born from the Darkness of Hearts. A Nobody, that's us, is created at the same time because of the discarded or remaining 3 parts. Most Nobodies look like humanoids but those of brave Hearts retain their original selves."

"I see," said Naruto, with a look of interest. "But can you explain this Corridor of Darkness?"

"Well the Corridor of Darkness are pathways that link to other worlds. Nobodies and Heartless use them to travel the Universe. But because of its Dark property and the number of Heartless using it, I guess it's unsafe for people who have Hearts to use it," said Roxas.

"Well you better not let me use it again," said Naruto.

"Come on, I think the coast is clear," said Axel as he took a peek.

All 4 of them snuck like thieves in the shadows of the streets. Every time they heard someone come, they would cloak themselves. They got to an area where they were able to see the Castle That Never Was. Naruto stared in awe as words failed him. The middle area of the Nobody city incline slightly until it reached a point where there was a clearing at the top. Floating above was an entirely white castle that had towers placed in awkward positions around it. Next to the tallest tower was a Heart-shaped moon that glowed serenely across the landscape.

"You guys actually live their!" shouted Naruto in surprise.

"SHHHH! Someone might hear us," hushed Axel.

"And to answer your question, yes," answered Demyx.

"I didn't expect it to be so big," whispered Naruto.

"Well nobody really did on their first visit," answered a voice from nowhere.

In an instant, another portal appeared and out came a tanned man with sharp orange eyes and spiky white hair.

The 3 Nobodies gave off fearful reactions at the arrival of the stranger.

"Hey what's your name?" blurted out Naruto.

"My name is Xemnas, the Superior and I of Organization XIII," responded Xemnas.

"Uh Superior, we can explain," stammered Demyx.

"No needs to worry IX, I already know. Let's just say I was expecting it,"

"WHAT!" shouted all 3 Nobodies in disbelief.

Xemnas ignored the 3 as he walked up to Naruto.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto," greeted Xemnas.

"How did you know my name?" said Naruto in surprise.

"I've watched you when I was told a little of your identity from 3 of my other members," said Xemnas. "I think you still remember them?"

"Oh yea!"

"Anyways, what are we doing around standing aimlessly in the middle of the night? Let's get inside the castle. But with another way of transport," said Xemnas as he saw Naruto hesitate a little.

In a second a white circular platform, with the Nobody symbol carved on it, levitated towards the ground. Xemnas first got on it, while Axel, Demyx, and Roxas followed. Naruto stared at the platform but got on. The platform soared into sky smoothly as the wind blew gently on their faces. Naruto's jaws hanged open in surprise at both the platform and the view they were seeing. Lights dotted the city like stars as the platform made its way. It started to slow down as it approached the castle door, which was entirely white but with a few strips of grey.

The door opened outward as the party went inside. Once they were all inside and after walking for a few seconds, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas excused themselves as they vanished in dark portals. Xemnas offered a tour of the castle, which Naruto gladly accepted.

"To start off; this is a map of the main passage way," pointed out Xemnas.

The map showed several locations; starting from the bottom to the top. The Brink of Despair, Nothing's Call, Crooked Ascension, Twilight's View, Hall of Empty Melodies 1F, Naught's Skyways, Hall of Empty Melodies 2F, Proof of Existence, to the West is Havoc's Divide, to the East is Addled Impasse, above Proof of Existence is Naught's Approach, Ruin and Creation's Passage, and the Altar of Naught.

"Wow, what's with the really weird and gloomy names?" asked Naruto.

"It's a psychological defence," said Xemnas.

"Huh? I don't get it," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's just say someone trespasses into the castle right? When they do all the other passages to the castle close off, all except this one. And because of their names, often it'll make people have doubts of going further," said Xemnas.

"Does it work?"

"Well the results vary, but who knows? Anyways the only purposes they serve are only for battle arenas against intruders, except the Proof of Existence and the Altar of Naught, which have more significant value. On with the tour,"

Naruto followed Xemnas for a few second until they arrived at a white, lighted hallway. Only moments after they walked in, an explosion was heard as blobs of green goo splattered from an entrance or opening to another area of the hallway. From it came stomping a young female with electric teal eyes. Her hair was short straight blond that ended up at the middle of her neck. There were 2 strands of them that stood out like antennas. She was covered in green glop and from the look of her face; she was mad, and not flaming mad but electric mad.

"Good evening XII, I see you fell into one of IX's traps,"

"Yea I did,"

"I would like you to meet Naruto, he's fairly new," said Xemnas.

"Nice to meet you name's Larxene, the Savage Nymph. I'm the only female in this whole Organization and let me tell you it ain't easy. Oh and in a few seconds you'll find out where I got my title. See ya later," winked Larxene as she turned around the corner with a small smile.

"This spells trouble. We should move on." said Xemnas.

After a few moments of walking they heard shouting echoing from the distance.

"I GOT YOU KNOW YOU RED-HEAD!!!"

"AAA!!! HOW'D YOU FIND ME, LARXENE!!!"

"DUH! YOU'RE THE ONLY GUY WITH RED HAIR THAT COULD PROBALLY CUT THE WHOLE CASTLE IN HALF!!!"

"MY HAIR IS NOT THAT-"

BZZZZZZZZZT!!!!!!!!!!!  
"AUGH!!! THE PAIN!!! SO THAT'S HOW YOU LIKE TO PLAY, HUH?!?! WELL TAKE THIS!!!"

THOOOOM!!!  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!  
KABOOM!!!!!!!  
KKKKKRRRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!

Flashed of red and white played behind Naruto and Xemnas as they heard the fight thicken.

"DEMYX WATCH OUT!!!"

Both Fire and Lightning struck directly at Demyx, but instead of striking his chest both struck his music sheet. The paper instantly blackened as they crumbled into ash. Demyx whimpered as tears formed into his eyes, but he stopped as he shot his hand up into the sky.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY!!! WATER!!!"

"AUGH!!! NO!!!!!"

Xemnas knew what was coming as he saw a puddle of water flowing towards both he and Naruto. He quickly pushed Naruto to the wall and summoned out a barrier of red translucent block. Just in time as a cascade of gushing water sloshed and splashed the hallway. Soon the water calmed as the level fell only to chest height. In one quick motion, the barrier levitated and the blocks formed a platform on top of the water.

The platform moved along but stopped short in front of an intersection as ice formed on the water's surface. Around the corner came a man that had long, straight blond hair that reached up to his lower shoulder blade. His eyes were ivy green and both his face and eyes showed great intelligence.

"Good evening, Superior," greeted the man as he gave Xemnas a respectful bow.

"Good evening, IV," replied Xemnas.

"Here are the reports from my latest experiments," said the man as he gave Xemnas a few sheet of papers.

"Thank you, I'll look them over at my room. But first I would like you to meet our newest friend here. Naruto this is Vexen. Vexen, Naruto," introduced Xemnas.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm the Chilly Academic." said Vexen as he gave Naruto a small, cool smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off,"

As Vexen turned the corner and before Naruto and Xemnas continued another young man came around the corner in a boat. The right half of the man's face was hidden under his light blue spiky, hair. His left half of his hair showed his deep blue eyes, which were half opened. The man reminded Naruto of Kakashi, except his hair and the lack of the Jounin uniform, headband, and mask. His eyes were clouded often from many moments of deep thinking.

"Hello VI," greeted Xemnas.

"Hello, Superior," said the man. "Do you know where Vexen went?"

"Over their, why?" asked Xemnas

"Well it seems that one of Vexen's experiments went amuck and well…"

The man lifted up one of his hands and revealed an acid green amoeba-like organism clamped onto his hand. The creature had a jagged row of teeth around its mouth. Its brain, heart, intestine, stomach, and other organs could be seen moving and squishing inside. Naruto gave a look of disgust at the thing as it squirmed.

"I tried poking it, but it ignored me. So I'm trying to find Vexen and see if he knows how to deal with this. So thanks for the direction. And before I forget, my name's Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Just wanted to make you know, Naruto," said Zexion before he left.

"Wh-wh-h-how did he know my name?!" demanded Naruto.

"Well Zexion has the ability to read minds, along with creating illusions and shape-shift,"

"Wow!" shouted Naruto in amazement. "That's even cooler than what I can do!"

"Should we go on?"

Naruto nodded, excited to meet the rest. And for the first time Naruto felt like he was at home.

* * *

To be continued… 


	11. OMFG!

Something to keep you busy while you wait for the next chapter!!! You'll squeal with joy if you haven't watched it or maybe even die happy!!!  
IT'S THE TEASER AND TRAILER OF KINGDOM HEARTS REMIX OF CoM AND FINAL MIX OF KHII :D!!!

Ignore the spaces.

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v b a y o d r s z l d c

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v B T h N 6 r r f A h I & N R

Some comments I want to make:  
OMFG WHAT DID SQAURE-ENIX DO TO VEXEN'S VOICE!!!  
(squeals like a fangirl at Zexion) OMG!!!  
OMFG!!! LOOK AT THEIR HP BAR IN KHII :O!!! (especially Roxas)

Enjoy!


End file.
